Planos e Ideias
by IzzyCahill
Summary: O que 3 garotas poderiam fazer? Pouca coisa... Mas, espere aí! Se as 3 forem Lucians a história é diferente! E ainda mais se elas tivessem uma ajudinha de uma pessoa em especial...
1. O que é isso?

**Para que eu possa demostrar o quão... (sem palavras para descrever) resolvi fazer essa nova fic! Eu não pensei em muitas coisas mas eu simplesmente tinha que 'descontar' aqui.**

Eu olhava aquela cena com nojo. Eu estava horrorisada, enjoada, irritada com aquilo. Se eu não estivesse tão enojada, eu teria notado a presença de uma voz conhecida.

- Izzy! Quanto tempo! - Eu ouvi Jady dizer. Mas eu, infelizmente, estava hipnotizada por aquela coisa traumatizante.

- Ahn... Izzy, o que aconteceu? - Eu não consegui desviar meus olhos dali. Tinha a leve esperança de que se eu continuasse olhando um raio laser sairia dos meus olhos e os carbonizaria. Quem derá eu tivesse tal sorte!

- O que você está olhando? - Jady conhecia Amy. Há alguns anos, uns 6 ou 7, não me lembro bem, eu, ela, Thais e Amy eramos o... quarteto fantastico. Tudo graças a Grace, claro. A única diferença entre nós eram os clãs. Eu, Jady e Thais nos conheciamos desde mini-mini-gente por que todas eramos Lucians, treinavamos juntas. Mas só conhecemos Amy depois quando fomos passar um verão na Mansão de Grace.

Quando Jady finalmente decidiu acompanhar meu olhar, podia jurar que seu queixo quase foi ao chão. Não era surpresa. Aquilo era demais para nós duas. Até onde nos lembravamos Amy sempre tivera uma "quedinha" por meu primo, Ian. Eu tinha praticamente certeza, por que um dos feriados que ele, eu e Nat fomos passar com Grace, Amy e Dan, ela corava e gaguejava apenas com ele. E ela não sabia que não era só Dan que sabia o que queria dizer, afinal eu não era burra e sabia que Jady e Thais também não eram. Era quase como um super poder que Ian tinha de deixar garotas bobas e sem fala. Sinceramente eu nunca vi nada demais nele, mas talvez fosse pelo fato de sermos primos e de ele ser como um irmão para mim.

- Eu... não... acredito!

- Quem é aquele..._ ser_?

- Não tenho ideia! Coisa boa não é! - Foi ai que Amy Cahill e um desconhecido se 'descolaram', olharam um pro outro e foram se sentar em umas das mesas da praça de alimentação do shopping onde estavamos.

- Então o que iremos fazer? - Jady me perguntou.

- Por que deveriamos fazer algo? - Eu quis saber. Aquilo não era da minha conta.

- Como assim por que? Você não quer que seu primo e ela fiquem juntos?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Então!

- Mas aquilo - apontei discretamente para eles com cara de enjôo - não me interessa! Se Amy quer sair por ai se... agarrando em publico... com _aquilo_, o problema não é meu. Você sabe que não gosto de dizer isso mas você me conhece sabe que não me meto nesse tipo de assunto.

- Eu sei, Izzy. Não é minha praia também, mas é a nossa familia.

Izzy suspirou. Jady era insistente.

- Ok. Eu farei algo. Não prometo que funcionará.

- Então... - Jady já estava contente. - Tem um plano?

- Eu sempre tenho um plano.

**E então gostaram? Espero que sim! Eu tinha que mostrar minha raiva de algum jeito e acho que encontrei o jeito perfeito! Essa fic não vai ser muito longa uns 8 capitulos no máximo, mas capitulos bem grandes! Esse deve ser o menor! Beijos e não esqueçam das reviews para eu saber se vocês gostaram e querem continuação!**


	2. Acha que me engana?

**Bom parece que vocês gostaram! Ah, Mari vou fazer... _coisas horriveis_! xD Boa leitura!**

- Fique sabendo que se eu passar mal, você é a responsável! - Eu disse.

- Assumo toda a culpa. - disse Jady, como se soubesse que eu diria aquilo.

Respirei fundo. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Eu tinha mesmo me metido naquilo? Quis me beliscar e ver se era sonho, mas eu tinha certeza que era a vida real. Quer dizer, você não sente ansia de vomito em um sonho. Meu plano estava em andamento. Começaria com a interrupção. E Jady tinha que escolher justamente a hora que os dois voltavam a se beijar. Ela disse: "É a melhor hora, vá interrompe-los!" eu fui obrigada a revidar: "Melhor hora por que não é você que vai interromper!" A parte dificil era minha me meter no meio dos dois. Amy também era como uma irmã para mim e olhar ela se agarrando com um tipinho daquele em um shopping, um lugar publico, me deixava triste. Não era o tipo de coisa que a Amy que eu conheci faria.

Se eu ia agir teria que ser agora.

- AMY! - Eu gritei fazendo-os se separarem. - Quanto tempo! - E de intrometida fui me sentar na frente deles.

- Izzy! Que... surpresa! - Amy estava corada. Ela se sentia culpada por eu te-la flagrado naquele... momento. Eu a conhecia bem demais. Eu era ótima para descrever pessoas, para adivinhar o que estavam sentindo, e até para saber se estavam mentindo, posso até lhes dizer que posso ver o futuro, nas horas que eu menos desejo, tipo aquela. Uma das minhas amigas brincava que eu era vampira. **(Sim isso é real! ^^)**

- Não é! Eu não esperava te ver aqui! - Outra ótima qualidade minha era que eu sabia mentir muito bem, para parecer mas sensato digamos que eu era excelente atriz.

- Ahn... Ames... - _'Ames?'_ eu pensei.

- O que? - O _seja lá o que isso for_ olhou para minha cara e voltou a encarar Amy.

- Ah! Desculpe. Izzy esse é Evan. Evan essa é Izzy.

Ele me estendeu a mão. "Ah vá! Eu vou ter que encostar nisso?"

Reprimindo meu nojo, como ótima atriz que eu sou, apertei-lhe a mão.

Engoli seco e tentei fazer o melhor possivel para conseguir dizer:

- Prazer.

- Eu também.

- Então... estão - Zeus me ajude! - ...namorando?

- Sim. - Amy, que devia estar drogada, ou passado por uma lavagem cerebral, abriu o maior sorriso que eu já tinha a visto exibir.

- Que... - A palavra que eu queria dizer era: horroso. Mas me obriguei a dizer: - lindo.

- Né! Ahn... então... como... ahn...- Izzy sorriu. Aquela Amy ainda estava ali e a pergunta era tão obvia que nem deixei que a terminasse. Eu ia gostar de ver aquilo sentado a minha frente confuso.

- Está ótimo. E com saudades.

- Como você sab...

- Já esqueceu quem eu sou, não é, Amy?

- Não é que...

- Lavagem cerebral? Foi o que pensei.

- Uau, isso é estranho. Ela está tipo, lendo seus pensamentos! **(Essa é outra qualidade minha que eu amo! Quando eu conheço muito bem a pessoa posso saber o que ela está pensando)**

- É, hilário. - eu disse a ele com grande sarcasmo. Como eu esperava ele não notou.

Uma coisa que eu adorava no nosso 'Quarteto Fantastico' era que de certa forma conseguiamos mandar mensagens pelo olhar. Era mais... seguro e aquele Evan ia ficar com mais cara de bicho-do-mato do que já tinha.

Eu chamei a atenção de Amy e comecei a transmitir tudo que queria.

"Então vejo que esse... _cara_ está te fazendo bem."

"Está sim. Ele é excelente."

"Ah, claro. É o que parece."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Amy por favor olhe para ele. Você me conhece. Sabe que eu gosto de pessoas com classe!"

"Ué, ele é um menino normal."

"Bela indireta. Pena que o dono para ela não esteja aqui para ouvi-la. Até por que ele não entenderia que nem o normal ai."

"Eu sei o que está pensando."

"_E_ eu sei que estou certa."

"Desculpa, maninha. Dessa vez não. Eu gosto mesmo do Evan."

"Ah, Amy, Amy. Quando vai aprender que não sabe me enganar? Se lembra do Natal de 2006?"

"Não me lembre daquele dia."

"Ora, e por que não. Eu adoro lembrar das ocasiões em que eu estava correta."

"Aquilo foi horrivel!"

"Eu sempre soube que tinha uma quedinha pelo Ian. E disse aquilo a você naquele dia. Foi tentar me mostrar que eu estava errada e..."

"Não. Me. Lembre. Aquilo foi horrivel."

"Devia ter aprendido naquele dia que eu posso ver tudo. Talvez não esteja usando-o mas que você ain..."

"Eu não estou Izzy. Isso é passado! Por favor! Não me rebaixaria a tanto."

"Acho que se rebaixaria a menos." eu 'disse' com um aceno discreto de cabeça, apontando para Evan sem tirar meus olhos dos dela.

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"_Comigo_? Amy era _você_ que estava se agarrando com _isso_ em publico não faz nem 10 minutos e acha que algo aconteceu _comigo_?"

"Não queria que você tivesse visto aquilo!"

"Vai por mim eu também não queria"

Amy estava a ponto de chorar, Evan que só observava as meninas 'fora de ar' parecia confuso.

- Bem, já vou indo. Pense no que eu disse, ok? – eu disse a Amy.

E saí da mesa.

- Ela disse alguma coisa? – Evan perguntou.

- Nem tente enteder, querido.

**Tá, eu gostei de escrever isso, menos a ultima frase! Espero que tenham gostado. Ange como pode ver é o Evan e também sou capaz de coisas horriveis! Não se esqueçam dos reviews que eu amodoro e que me deixam super feliz! Beijinhos!**


	3. Ajudinha Especial

**Oie, gente! Quero que saibam que eu estou amando escrever essa fic, e ela terá uma grande suspresa! É sério, até eu estou chocada com o que eu fiz, mas não vamos estragar o gran finalle (é assim que escreve?) Ok, Maari, eu topo! kkk' não que eu vai deixar que o Evan agarre a Amy de novo mas... Boa leitura!**

- E então? – Jady quis saber.

- Que horrível. – Eu estava com os olhos marejados. Eu odiava passar aqueles sermões.

Jady tentou me consolar.

- Calma, amiga. – Quando eu estava mais calma ela perguntou:

- E então como foi? – Jady me perguntou

- Bom, ele se chama Evan. Ele é meio lento, eu sei que você gosta do Hammer então não me bata, - eu disse deixando-a vermelha- é pior que o Hammer mas não parece ter força.

- Nossa, que fracassado!

- Nem me diga! E como foi com eles?

- Falei com os dois e ambos toparam.

- Ótimo. E quando vamos nos encontrar com eles?

- Marquei hoje as 17 horas e 30 minutos, na minha casa.

- Ok, é melhor irmos então. – Eu disse olhando o relógio. – São quase 17 horas e sua casa é meio longe.

- Vamos

-x-

Na casa de Jady nós 4 estavamos sentados a mesa da sala de reuniões. Todos já estavam inteirados do assunto.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – Thais quis saber.

- Bom, eu acho e Jady concordou que ele pode ser um bom ator tentando enganar a nós e a Amy. Achamos que...

- Não! Acham que ele é...

- É exatamente o que achamos.

- Impossível! – ele disse.

- Não, infelizmente não é. E se ele for mesmo um Vesper ele pode...

- NÃO DIGA! – Os 3 gritaram em um coro perfeito.

- Mas é a verdade. Precisamos de tudo. Até do pior.

- Ok, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. Vamos focar no plano. – ele disse.

- Certo. Thata e Jady vocês ficam aqui e tentem confirmar com pesquisas e hackeamento, as nossas suspeitas. Tenham cuidado e boa sorte.

- Pode deixar – as duas disseram juntas e se sentaram e frente aos computadores na sala. Me virei para ele.

- Você vem comigo, temos um plano para bolar.

- Claro Izzy.

**Então? Quem vocês acham que é a nossa ajudinha especial? Deixem suas suspeitas no review quem sabe alguém acerta! PS.: Se quiserem deixar sugestões ou criticas nos reviews, pode deixar. É sempre bom ter opiniões a mais! Obrigada a todos os reviews e obrigado a todos que leem as minhas fics!**


	4. Operação TB

**Volteei people! To postando rapido, né! É por que é muito divertido escrever isso! Obrigada pelas reviews e boa leitura!**

- Então, por onde começamos?- ele perguntou.

Eu me olhava no espelho. Havia algo diferente em meus olhos. Eu só não sabia o que era. Um sentimento, talvez. Mas qual?

- Izzy?

- Ahn? Ah, me desculpe...

- Pare de se olhar no espelho, você sabe que está linda. - Ele sabia que eu amava elogios.

- Obrigada. Agora vamos planejar. - Nós estavamos na minha casa, no quarto que minha mãe gostava de chamar de "Esconderijo dos L.E." **(Vão por mim eu queria ter pensando em um nome melhor por que L.E. me lembra uma coisa que eu detesto. Mas...) **Era equipado com tudo que você podia imaginar. Cameras que estavam conectadas com todas as base Lucians e com todas as Ekats, computadores de alta tecnologia, mesa _touchscreen_, cadeiras reclinaveis e armasenamento de armas, venenos e outras coisas que não posso colocar aqui.

Não era um dos meus melhores planos mas eu havia gostado. Se Evan fosse mesmo um Vesper, ele iria sofrer.

- Acho que está ótimo. Parabéns! - me disse ele.

- Também acho. Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Não por isso. Izzy, você acha que Amy... vai... – eu também o conhecia muito bem.

- Não se preocupe. Amy verá a razão se ela estiver do nosso lado. Nosso plano vai cuidar disso. Eu prometo. – Abracei-o com força.

- Venha, temos que ver o que elas descobriram.

-x-

Chegamos na casa de Jady novamente. Eu e ele estavamos rindo, daquele _incidente_ do natal de 2006... mas paramos imediatamente ao ver a cara de velório das duas.

- O que foi? - Eu quis saber.

Ambas me olharam e pude ver o reflexo de tristeza em seus olhos. Repeti a pergunta:

- O que foi?

Com certa dificuldade, Jady disse:

- Venha e veja com seus próprios olhos.

Ok, aquilo havia me assustado. Andei até o computador onde Jady estava sentada, ele seguiu ao meu lado.

Olhei a tela:

Ficha: Evan V. Tolliver

- Evan V.? - Eu perguntei. Mal sinal. Ou bom dependendo do ponto de vista.

- Continue. - Thata disse. Sua voz estava fraca. Significava que estava abalada e que não falaria muito. Voltei para a ficha.

Nome Completo: Evan Vesper Tolliver  
>Idade: 17<br>Nascimento: 15/03/1994  
>Cidade Natal: Las Vegas<br>Missão: Destruir Cahills depois de descobrir o maior número de segredos possíveis.  
>Andamento da Missão: Ótimo (5 C. aniquilados)<br>Status do Agente: Ativo  
>Foto do Agente ao lado →<p>

Eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Era ele. Destruir Cahills. 5 C. aniquilados. Aquele C. só podia ser de Cahill. Oh meu Deus!

- Como ele pode... - ele estava tão perplexo quanto eu. Mas para ele era diferente. Era mais forte. Só que era eu que estava a bera das lagrimas.

- Esse infeliz vai... - eu engoli seco. - aniquilar a Amy?

- Não diga isso! - ele quase gritou.

- Desculpe, mas é o que parece!

- Ela tem razão! Não só parece! Leia a ficha, o que lhe aparenta? - Thata conseguiu dizer.

Ele estava com uma cara que uma pessoa qualquer não consegueria decifrar. Mas eu não era qualquer pessoa.

- Não pense isso! Não vamos deixar que algo ruim aconteça com ela!

- Eu sei, mas e se...

- NÃO! - agora eu estava chorando. - NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ELE A MACHUQUE!

- Izzy, calma. - Thata me disse.

- EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE AQUELE DESGRAÇADO FAÇA QUALQUER COISA!

- Izzy, não vai acontecer nada a ela! - Jady tentou me acalmar também.

Enxuguei minhas lágrimas com a costa de minha mão direita. Ele me olhava e eu sabia o que queria dizer.

- Operação T.B. começa agora. - Expliquei o plano a elas.

**HAHA e aí gente! Antes que a Maari me mate pelo review vocês vão querer flashback do natal de 2006? Se quizerem digam nos reviews e eu faço outra fic para colocar o flashback, ta? E ai quem vocês acham que é a ajudinha? Podem continuar tentando adivinhar! Quem ai quer matar o Evan? Eu quero... MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Falando nisso, Jady e Maari, ficou grande? Eu sei que não ta muito grande mas vai ter capitulos enormes!**

**PS.: T.B. é Torturar Babão xD**

**Beijos**


	5. It's OK

**Ok, ok! Esse está maiorzinho! Sim, isso vai ser divertido, muito divertido! Vi que vocês ficaram: Ele ia tipo aniquilar ela? =O pois é! Ele vai sofrer! Ah se vai! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! xD Boa leitura!**

_No dia seguinte_

Eu andava de um lado pro outro. Não sabia como as meninas estavam tão calmas e como conseguiam falar do plano. Não que o plano fosse ruim, mas a situação era. Quer dizer, o que um Vesper pode fazer? Ninguém sabia quais eram seus limites. Nem eu. Izzy, Thata e Jady também não deviam ter ideias, mas continuavam firmes. Eu sabia que nenhuma delas desistiria. E eu estava feliz por isso. Mas o fato era que _eu_ estava com medo. Coisa que não era normal. Outra coisa que não era normal era eu não saber o que estava sentindo além do medo. Aquilo jamais tinha acontecido. Eu _sempre_ sabia de tudo mas agora... Não era hora para pensar naquilo. Ele tinha que ajudá-las, mas não conseguia parar de andar para lá e para cá.

- Que acha? - Jady me perguntou. Eu estava tão fora de área que nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. _'Se concentre você está no meio de uma missão!'_ eu pensei.

- Desculpe, não estava prestando atenção.

- Tá bom, eu repito! - disse Thata, ao que parecia ela já tinha falado com ele só que ele, tão submerso em pensamentos, não notara. - Você e a Izzy vão para a sala T da base esperar nosso sinal. Enquanto isso eu e Jady vamos encurralar nossa..._ vitima_ e leva-la a vocês. Ok?

- Claro, por mim tudo bem. - Eu mal podia esperar. Eu sabia que nada daria errado e teria o apoio de Izzy. O medo começou a sumir.

- Vamos lá, galera! - Jady gritou tentando nos encorajar.

- Boa sorte meninas! - disse Izzy para as duas.

- Valeu. Fiquem com o celular em mãos para o sinal. - disse Thata.

- Sim, senhora. - eu brinquei.

-x-

Eu estava nervosa, muito nervosa. Eu nunca tinha enfrentado um Vesper cara a cara. Essas missões geralmente eram deixadas para os agentes seniors. E eu infelizmente ainda não alcançara esse nível. Mas não faltava muito. Eu estava mais nervosa pelo fato das armas que eu teria que usar de uma vez só. Tivemos a ideia de 'dar uma de Irina' e acoplar veneno nas unhas, o que seria fácil por que minha unhas eram enormes; de esconder uma mini bomba em um urso de pelúcia, dando uma de Natalie; colocando dardos tranquilizantes nos bolsos, dando uma de Ian e deixando iscas próximas, dando uma de Isabel. E mesmo com todo aquele preparo, eu estava nervosa. E obviamente ele tinha percebido.

- Está nervosa, né?

- Um pouco. Nunca participei de uma missão envolvendo um Vesper, pelo menos eu acho que não.

- Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei. Ou pelo menos é nisso que acredito. Bom, eu vou me arrumar para poder guardar as armas.

- Ok.

Eu sai. Fui até a sala de figurinos da base Lucian._ Não me pergunte_ por que nós tinhamos uma sala de figurinos. Mas era util, para certas missões. Como aquela. Peguei uma calça jeans preta que devia ter uns 20 bolsos, mas que eu não ia contar; uma blusa baby look vermelha para camuflar minha arma de dardos, que era vermelha; sapatos cano-longo com aberturas secretas, muito uteis e um urso para guardar a mini-bomba, que era pequena mas fatal. Só a usariamos se fosse realmente e completamente necessário. A pior parte era colocar o veneno embaixo das unhas. Tinha que ter cuidado para não injetar o veneno em si mesmo.

-x-

- O que vamos fazer primeiro? - Jady quis saber.

- Vamos encurralá-lo. - Thata disse.

- Tá, isso eu sei! Mas como?

- Como assim como? - Ela disse como se o _Como_ fosse bastante óbvio.

- Como vamos tirá-lo de casa?

- Ahn... a gente pode mandar uma mensagem dizendo que é a Amy e que ela quer encontrá-lo no parque.

- Então vamos hackear depressa.

- Calma! E se os dois já estiverem juntos?

- Vamos ver. Me dá o telefone. - Thata entregou o telefone a Jady. Ela discou um número e esperou um pouco.

- Alô, Amy?

- ...

- Também! E ai como vai?

- ...

- Que bom! E o que faz de bom?

- ...

- Parece legal! Bom eu vou ter que desligar minha... irmã está me chamando. Foi bom falar com você. Vou ligar mais vezes!

- ...

- Tchau. - Jady sorriu.

- Que foi? - Thata estava curiosa.

- Isso podia ser mais perfeito? A Amy está no centro da cidade com a Nellie fazendo compras!

- Excelente! Vamos lá! - Thata roubou o telefone de volta e rapidamente hackeou Amy. Mandou uma mensagem para Evan:

_Oi, querido! Você pode me encontrar no Parque B.D.P, as 15 horas? Beijos, Amy._

Enviou. Era só aguardar.

- Você sabe mesmo como ele é, né? - Thata quis saber.

- Claro que sim! Além daquela foto eu o vi no shopping! Não se preocupe.

- Ok.

Elas se sentaram em um dos bancos do parque e esperaram. Seria tão fácil. Mais fácil que tirar um osso de um chiuaua.

- Trouxe os dardos, né? - Thata perguntou.

- Eu nunca saio sem meus dardos.

- Jura?

- Ah, sim! São beeem úteis.

Esperaram, esperaram e esperaram. Perto das 15 horas, Evan entrou no parque e começou a vasculhar o parque com os olhos. Esperamos que ele se sentasse.

Ele se sentou. Jady se levantou e foi bem devagar até o banco dele. Chegou por trás e mirou a arma em seu ombro.

_Click._

**Então lindas pessoas que leem minha fic? O que acharam? Vou dar uma diquinha: nos livros a 'ajudinha especial' é chamado com um nome que termina com AN! Ajudei pra caramba, né não? Jady que o diga! kkk' Boa sorte tentando descobrir! Deixem suas lindas e perfeitas opiniões em seus reviews e sejam felizes!**

**Eu infelizmente não tenho uma arma de dardos vermelha, mas eu quero muito uma! E eu acho que se eu tivesse que colocar veneno nas unhas daria certo por que minhas unhas são mesmo enormes.**

**PS.: A fic só terá mais 5 capitulos! (grandes ou não, estão médios, eu acho. Sim ja está pronta, vou postar um capitulo por dia o que significa que na segunda a fic irá terminar, e com uma grande surpresa! É sério até eu to surpresa! Não acredito que fiz o que fiz, mas até que eu gostei!) Mas não se esqueçam do FlashBack do Natal de 2006! (Que será numa fic separada) **

**PS.: Se isso parecer retardado ou normal de mais talvez seja culpa do meu resfriado! Minha cabeça está tipo ME MATANDO!**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


	6. O Nervoso Toma Conta

**Me sinto na obrigação de dizer: Estou muito feliz. Os reviews dessa história são um grande presente para mim! Muito obrigado a todos que lem a história. De verdade. Boa leitura!**

- Eu odeio colocar agulhas de veneno nas unhas! - Izzy disse enquanto entrava na sala.

- Uau!

- Que foi? - ela quis saber.

- Belo figurino! - eu disse. Ela deu risada.

- Foi o melhor que consegui!

- Ei, eu não disse que estava ruim! Nossa quantos bolsos tem nessa calça?

- Sei lá uns mil! - Rimos mais.

Silêncio. E a tensão voltava. A qualquer momento Jady ou Thata mandariam o sinal.

Eu já estava impaciente. Comecei a andar de um lado pro outro.

- Por que você sempre anda para lá e para cá quando está nervoso?

- Não sei, mas funciona. Eu acho. Tá não é minha melhor tática! - Ela riu.

- Por que não senta e relaxa?

- Não dá! Não consigo! É muita pressão. Faz um tempinho que estou fora de ação.

- Mas você tem que se acalmar!

- Como você faz para ficar tão de boa?

- De boa? Eu estou parecendo uma pilha de nervos. Mas a minha tática é sentar. - olhei para ela e não aguentei segurar a risada.

- Sentar?

- É melhor que andar. - Agora ela ria.

- É tem razão.

-x-

- Por que não pensamos nisso? - Thata quis saber.

Jady e Thata agora estavam uma de cada lado de Evan.

- Eu não sei. Não parecia um problema! - Jady disse.

- Se isso não é um problema eu não sei o que é! - A questão era: Como levar Evan para a base Lucian?

- Vamos pegar um táxi? - Jady sugeriu.

- E o que falamos pro motorista? 'Oi, cara, da licença? Nós dopamos esse moleque e queremos levá-lo para uma sala de tortura. Rua Constance por favor.'

- Eu sei lá, vamos dizer que ele desmaiou e precisamos levá-lo para o médico.

- Não tem nenhum médico na Rua Constance!

- Ahn... a gente fala que precisa parar para comprar café, sei lá!

- Tá, tá! Vamos logo então! - disse Thata percebendo que não teria outra opção.

**Ok, ok. Eu tentei aumentar essa capitulo mas eu percebi que não dava. Por que? Digamos que... ahn... surpresas. Acho que eu devo mencionar, alerta-los que a narrativa muda de personagem para personagem no mesmo capitulo. Então não se sintam confusos, e se estiverem mandem pelo review que eu melhoro nos próximos capitulos. E também eu não consegui postar esse capitulo ontem, por que eu tive uma PGI e eu só consegui entrar voando e decidi postar e Recomeço por que tava parada a algum tempo. Então só na terça acaba a fic. E o flashback no máximo até quinta ja posto!**

**Beijos! **


	7. Preparativos

**Oi, gente linda! Fiz uma coisa para vocês! Eu juntei dois capitulos e agora fic vai acabar mais cedo e vocês vão ficar menos curiosos! Boa leitura! Lembrem-se do que eu disse sobre a troca de narrativa, coisa que vai rolar aqui um pouco!**

Nossa diferença de idade não era muita. Apenas um ano e meio. Mas eu não me importava. Gostava do jeito dele. De como ele deixava tudo engraçado, do jeito como ele sabia ser maduro se fosse preciso, do jeito como ele me conhecia, do jeito como era.

Mas como eu tinha entrado nessa? Quando foi que eu começara a gostar dele? Por que aquilo acontecia comigo? Eu não sabia nenhuma das respostas. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu gostava dele. De verdade. Em algum momento de nosso plano, não saiu de acordo com o planejado. E obviamente tinha que ser comigo, por que coisas inesperadas só aconteciam comigo. Comecei a pensar nele. Fofo, gentil, atencioso, carinhoso, bom ouvinte, amigável, engraçado, bonito... Como eu nunca percebera aquilo antes? Eu o conhecia a mais de 5 anos e só agora... Eu tinha que ser forte. Aquele ditado de que meninas amadurecem mais rápido que meninos, começava a me deixar confusa. Não era assim que eu via a situação. Eu parecia a imatura da situação. Ele parecia sábio e forte. Por que eu achava aquilo? Eu sempre era muito boa nessas coisas. Achar. Tudo que eu 'achava' geralmente era certo, e eu achava que ele podia ser maduro demais. E talvez por esse fato eu gostasse cada vez mais dele.

-x-

O celular vibrou na minha mão e eu quase caí da cadeira. Não estava concentrada. Não estava nesse mundo.

- Hora do show. - Agora eu me sentia mais confiante agora.

Levantamos e fomos em direção a porta. Com um pequeno susto eu percebi:

- Epa, epa! Desde quando você é maior que eu?

- Ei, você não me vê a mais de um ano! Eu cresci, sou um adolescente mas adolescentes crescem!

- Mas eu sou mais velha e sempre fui maior que você. Isso é injusto! Primeiro a Jady e agora você! - Ele riu. Passou o braço pelos meus ombros e meu conduziu para fora.

- Depois você fica brava com isso. Temos uma missão em andamento.

-x-

Nós entramos na sala. Só tinhamos que esperar as meninas entrarem com Evan. A sala era escura. Só havia uma luz branca e ela estava em cima de uma cadeira. Mas não era qualquer cadeira. Era uma beeeeeeeem especial. Seus braços tinham algemas, nas costas haviam correntes, e no encosto tinha o que eu gostava de chamar de: Bzzzzzz! Mas esse recurso não era utilizado a anos. Maaas...

Jady e Thata entraram na sala arrastando Evan. Era bastante óbvio que ambas não ligavam se estavam fazendo aquilo com delicadeza, ou se estavam machucando-o. Não podia culpá-las. Eu sentia nojo daquele garoto. Queria que sofresse e ele ia sofrer e muito.

Thata jogou o braço de Evan que ela arrastava no chão com força.

- FINALMENTE! Esse troço pesa! - ela disse.

- Nem me diga. - Jady me olhou com tristeza. - Queria ter ficado com a parte divertida. Mas eu sei que é uma coisa mais pessoal com você. - disse ela olhando para ele.

- Vamos amarrá-lo! - ele disse entusiasmado, tentando quebrar a tensão.

- Claro, mas antes... - eu disse tirando um dardo tranquilizante do bolso e enjetando no braço do Vesper. - Pronto.

Juntos sentamos Evan na cadeira. Ainda bem que estavamos em quatro.

-x-

Aquela cadeira dava muito trabalho. Eu e Thata estamos cuidando as algemas. Tinham que encaixar perfeitamente no braço da vítima. E aquela vítima tinha um braço enorme. Izzy e Jady cuidavam das correntes.

- Não, Jady. Tem que passar por cima e por dentro para poder colocar o cadeado no meio.

- Mas se eu passar por ali vai ficar frouxo. E na hora do feixo vai cair na direita e não na esquerda! Então tem que passar por baixo e por fora e depois dar o nó.

- Não! Tem que passar por cima e por dentro, aí vai dar para direita e é só passar por baixo e encaixar o feixo.

- Só que se eu colocar por cima vai dar para esquerda então tem que ser por baixo!

- As duas estão erradas. - eu disse.

- Como é que é? - elas disseram em unissono, como uma voz um tanto irritada e com os olhos tipo: "Como ousa duvidar das minha habilidades, cara?".

- Segura aqui Jady. - eu pedi, ela obedeceu com certa relutância. Era uma sorte minha ela não ter um raio laser nos olhos.

- Preste atenção Izzy. - Comecei a encaixar as correntes. Por baixo e por dentro, passa por cima, deixa na direita, encaixa por fora... Em alguns minutos estava pronta a camisa de força de correntes.

- Uau! Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? - Thata perguntou.

- Ei, também sou um Cahill.

- Ok, meninas. Ele pode acordar a qualquer momento.

- Boa sorte, galera. Se precisar é só gritar, mas sei que vocês não vão precisar. - disse Jady.

- Valeu, amiga.

- Vamos ficar de vigia. - disse Thata. - Qualquer coisa é só mandar o sinal.

- Sim, senhora! - ele brincou.

-x-

- Meu Deus ele não acorda nunca? - nós estamos aguardando na parte escura da sala, onde Evan não poderia nos ver, mas nós podiamos ver qualquer movimento dele, até um piscar dos olhos. Eu estava impaciente.

- Calma, Izzy. Você sabe, melhor que qualquer um, que o efeito pode demorar mais a passar.

- Eu sei, mas já faz uma hora! - eu quase gritei. Nesse instante percebi que as pálpebras de Evan começaram a tremer. - Olhe. - eu sussurrei para ele. Era a hora.

-x-

Eu acordei numa sala meio escura, meio clara. Não via nada. Estava sentando. Tentei me levantar, mas foi em vão. Eu estava acorrentado e algemado. Droga! De repente ouvi uma voz meio familiar vinda do escuro.

- Ora, ora. O feio adormecido acordou. - E alguém saiu das sombras.

- Izzy? - ela estava com uma blusa baby look vermelha, calça jeans preta e sapato cano-alto.

- Lembrou de mim, Vesper? - ok, ela me pegou de surpresa. Nem a tonta que se achava minha namorada sabia queem eu era.

- Poxa você está muito bonita.

- Cale sua boca imunda, Vesper. - e outra pessoa saiu da escuridão.

- Você?

**Ok, ok! Eu acho que vocês já mataram a charada! Mas quem não descobriu, amanhã vai saber!**

**Eu mal posso esperar para postar a tortura do babão! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Até amanhã com um novo capitulo de Planos e Ideias!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	8. Torturado

**Espero que estejam curiosos... POR QUE a charada acaba aqui! Boa leitura!**

- Eu mesmo. - a voz de D_**an**_ Cahill soou alta e forte.

- Mas... achei que era meu camarada. - disse Evan fingindo tristeza.

- Eu era. Até eu descobrir suas intenções! Que tipo de pessoa faz outra se apaixonar só para magoá-la depois?

Meu rosto deve ter transpaçado a tristeza que senti naquele momento. D**_an_** percebeu.

- Desculpa, Izzy. Foi sem querer. - Eu ainda sentia vergonha pelo que meu primo havia feito a Amy. Não gostara nem um pouco quando descobri o que Ian havia feito a minha melhor amiga.

- Tudo bem. Então, Vesper, sabe por que está aqui? Ou é burro demais para imaginar?

- Não sou burro. Mas não sei por que estou aqui.

- Bem, então deixe-me refrescar sua memória. D_**an**_ pode pegar a ficha para mim? - ele obedeceu. - Obrigada.

- Nada. - Me senti corar quando nossas mãos roçaram. Eu tinha que me controlar. Ser forte, pelo menos naquele momento.

- Vamos ver então. Missão: Destruir Cahills... Evan qual o sobrenome de sua 'namorada'?

- Cahill.

- Hmm. E Evan o que significa aniquilados?

- Destruidos, mortos.

- Muito bem. E qual nome que foi dito hoje começa com C.?

- Cahill.

- Espero ter refrescado sua memória.

- Peraí. Você é uma Cahill? - Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não, eu sou uma Obama. É CLARO QUE EU SOU UMA CAHILL, POR QUE ACHA QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO?

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- Escute bem, Vesper. Ninguém que mexe com a minha familia, se safa. Eles sofrem e sofrem muito. - Eu mexi a mão delicadamente testando as agulhas. Ia usar um veneno que penetrava nas veias sanguineas, não era fatal, mas a dor era insuportável. Parecia que estavam queimando suas veias. Como eu sei? Digamos que eu já o exprementara.

Caminhei até ele e enjetei a agulha em seu ombro. Voltei para trás, para perto de D_**an**_. De cara Evan não tinha entendido por que eu tinha posto meu dedo em seu ombro. A agulha era imperceptível. Sua picada era muito fraca. Depois de alguns minutos, Evan começou a berrar e se contorcer na cadeira.

- Dói muito não é mesmo? Mas ainda dói menos do que um coração em pedaços. Vamos ver se eu consigo chegar perto dessa sensação? - eu dizia enquanto Evan berrava e se contorcia na cadeira.

- NÃO! SAIA DE PERTO DE MINHA SUA COBRA!

- Own. Eu amo cobras. Vamos ver se o veneno delas dói? - eu disse dobrando lentamente outro dedo. Enjetei-a em seu outro ombro e dei a volta pela cadeira, de modo a ficar perfeitamente na frente de Evan.

- Então, bebê chorão? Está doendo um pouquinho? Acho que não. - Fechei minha mão em torno de seu ombro.

- Deus ajude o garoto que quebrar seu coração! - a voz de D_**an**_ disse atras de mim.

- Se eu achar o garoto certo, ambos não teremos esse problema. - eu senti minhas bochechas arderem. É claro que eu tinha me referido a ele. "Maldita seja, Natalie Kabra" Todos achavam que D_**an**_ gostava dela. Eu nunca gostara daquela ideia. Talvez por que lá no fundo eu já gostasse dele. E depois que ele voltara da caça mais confiante, mais forte, mais maduro, mais incrível eu me sentia mais confusa, mais diferente.

- Aproveitando o assunto, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Evan deu seu maior berro do dia. - CALA A BOCA! - Eu dei-lhe um belo soco no nariz e enjetei um dardo tranquilizante na perna.

- Pode.

- Você gosta da minha prima? - estava bem óbvio que ele não esperava por aquilo.

- Natalie? - eu assenti calmamente. - De onde tirou essa ideia?

- Isso quer dizer não?

- Claro que quer dizer não! - ele parecia até um pouco ofendido.

- Valeu, era tudo que eu queria ouvir. - eu comecei a caminhar em direção a porta, falar com as meninas sobre o destino de Evan, mas ele me puxou pelo pulso. Droga! Ele era forte.

- Pode explicar?

- Explicar o quê?

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui. - Lá ia ele, sendo mais maduro que eu. Ninguém era mais maduro que eu. Santa injustiça!

- Era só... curiosidade. - Aff, aquela não tinha nem me enganado. Por que eu estava sem fala? Eu nunca ficava sem fala! "Daniel Cahill você ainda me paga por me deixar assim!"

- Izzy... - ele estava com cara de 'Ah vá, é mesmo?' Me assustei ao perceber que a sua mão deslizava de meu pulso para minha mão. Droga! Droga! Droga! Droga!

- A gente pode conversar depois? Sabe numa sala que não seja de tortura? - tentei contornar. Aquilo só me daria um tempinho para pensar se diria a verdade ou inventaria algo.

- Ok.

**Ok, antes que a Jady me fale da base Lucian deixa eu explicar! Ele entrou acompanhado de 3 Lucians! Então acho que pode, né? E aí vocês vão e me dizem: Mas você disse que acabava com AN e o Dan acaba com EL! E eu me justifico: Eu disse se era nome ou apelido? Então, felizmente, eu não posso ser levada ao tribunal! EEEEE ^^**

**Ok, alguns acertaram, outros quase. Parabéns ^^ Ah e para tirar a duvida de alguns, era eu narrando aquela parte no inicio do outro capitulo, ok?**

**E ai Jady agora você entendeu? Eu acho que sim! Acho que minha raiva não vai passar tããão cedo assim, amiga...**

**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e esse aqui é o penultimo capitulo, amanhã vem o final, tá? E o Flashback lá para quinta eu posto, ok anjos?**

**E eu vou preparar uma GRANDE surpresa para todos aqui! E não tem nada a ver com o FlashBack!**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes! **


	9. A Conversa

**O Último Capitulo! Eis o grand finallé! Ele não está nem enorme nem pequeno! Boa leitura!**

Nós quatro juntos decidimos não matar Evan. Uma pena. Mas ele ia para uma prisão Lucian e ia sofrer BASTANTE com seus novos amigos. Quem manda mexer com Cahills? Tudo aquilo acontecendo e eu só conseguia me concentrar naquelas palavras: "Valeu era tudo que eu queria ouvir"

Ok. Eu, agora, me obrigo a admitir a mim mesmo: Sempre tiverá uma quedinha pela prima. Ela era bonita, inteligente, divertida, brincalhona, educada e muito mais. Mas eu nunca imaginaria que ela também gostasse de mim. Até aquelas palavras e aquela pergunta. Definitivamente ser adolescente era uma porcaria. Problemas, problemas e mais problemas.

Agora eu só queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. E quando e como ela ia dizer.

- Bom, missão concluída! Alvo quase-aniquilado - brincou Jady. Eu ri. Thata também. A única que continuava séria era Izzy. Olhava para as mãos, apoiadas no colo.

- Hey, Izzy? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Thata perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção da amiga.

Ela pareceu não ouvir. Não estava ali, parecia estar em Júpiter ou em algum lugar parecido.

- Izzy? Izzy? - Jady chamou. Ela não respondia. Tentei também. Mas não como as duas. Levantei e caminhei até ela.

- Izzy? Está tudo bem? - Ajoelhei-me a seu lado e tentei olhá-la nos olhos. Ela parecia não me ouvir. Tá, aquilo estava me assustando. De onde eu estava agora, seu cabelo liso cobria seu rosto. Tirei-o e perguntei de novo.

- Izzy, está tudo bem? - Agora eu via uma lágrima surgindo no canto de seu olho. - Meninas vocês poderiam nos dar licença, um minuto? - Eu pedi. Olhei para elas. Estavam com cara de "Ué, por que eu tenho que sair? Vou perder o barraco da novela mexicana!"

- Por favor. - Pedi de novo. Ambas não se mexeram. Até Izzy dar seu primeiro 'sinal de vida'.

- É só um minuto. - ela disse como um sussurro. Mesmo assim havia certa autoridade em sua voz. Thata e Jady trocaram olhares. Deveria ser algo do tipo "Legal, vamos perder a melhor parte!"

Bem devagar, tipo 0,000000000001 km por hora, as duas sairam da sala. Eu puxei uma cadeira e coloquei-a ao lado dela. Izzy virou a cadeira e ficamos olho no olho. Agora eu via seus olhos castanho-escuro marejados por lagrimas. Eu só não sabia por quê. Coloquei outra mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

- Você vai explicar agora? - eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu devagar.

-x-

Eu ia dizer a verdade. Não custava nada. Não importavam as consequências. Só não encontrava forças para obrigar minha voz a sair.

- Eu... eu acho... acho que gosto de você. - Consegui depois de um tempinho.

- Sério? Quer dizer, sério? - eu assenti.

- Foi por isso que eu perguntei da Nat e disse 'era tudo o que eu queria ouvir' quando você disse não.

- Quando foi que isso começou?

- Não sei ao certo. Acho que eu sempre gostei de você, mas só percebi agora.

- Bom, tenho algo a dizer também.

- O quê? - eu quis saber.

- Eu também sempre tive uma quedinha por você. Nunca admiti por que achava que não havia... hmmm... esperanças.

Meu coração disparou imediatamente. Eu, com certeza, devia estar mais vermelha que minha blusa. Dali em diante as palavras não achavam mais o caminho até minha boca. Tudo que consegui dizer foi:

- Jura? - eu sorri que nem uma boba. Ele sorriu também. Com um leve susto percebi que durante a 'conversa' tinhamos nos aproximado um do outro. Acho que dava para ouvir meu coração batendo forte no peito.

Mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Continuavamos a nos aproximar. Olhando dentro dos olhos um do outro.

Mais perto, mais perto, mais perto e finalmente nossos lábios se encontraram.

-x-

Quase instantaneamente depois que nos separamos a porta se arregalou. Thata e Jady entraram na sala.

- Já passou bem mais que um minuto. - disse Jady.

- O que nós perdemos? - eu e ele rimos.

- Nadinha. - eu disse.

- Ahan...! - elas disseram juntas.

-x-

- Vamos sair da base? - disse Dan estendendo a mão para Izzy.

- Claro. - disse Izzy segurando a mão de Dan.

EPA, EPA, EPA! Eles deram as mãos? Ou eu estava precisando de óculos? Eles sairam pela porta de mãos dadas, entrelaçadas.

- Você viu o que eu vi? - perguntei a Jady.

- Eu... eu acho que sim. - ela respondeu sem muita certeza.

- Desde quando...?

- Não faço ideia.

- Essa família é...

- Complicada.

- Muito complicada.

Trocamos olhares. Ela perguntou:

- Vamos rabiscar a cara do Evan, enquanto ele não acorda?

- Claro! Você trouxe sua maquiagem?

- Nunca saio sem ela!

- Então vamos continuar a tortura! - eu disse feliz.

Saimos saltitantes da sala.

- Ponêis malditos, ponêis malditos lá lá lá lá lá...

No final das contas, ser um(a) Cahill era divertido. Era uma família com muitas surpresas e esquisitices.

_**FIM!**_

**Ok! The End! Eu amei escrever essa fic e amei ler os reviews de todos vocês! Eu amei mais esse capitulo, claro...**

**Jady eu acho que talvez Dazzy fique melhor, mas só na minha cabeça! Kkkkk'**

**Não se esqueçam do flashback do Natal de 2006! E eu estou preparando uma surpresa para vocês!**

**Beijos e sejam felizes!**


	10. Hey!

**Olá minhas(meus) Cahills favoritas(os)! Como estão? Espero que bem! Eu estou completamente acabada! Mas por uma boa causa! Ontem eu fui pro Z Festival e fiquei de pé por muito tempo, então tudo dói em mim agora! Mas isso é detalhe, por que foi um show fodastico! Lotadão e cheio de luzes por todo estádio, foi emocionante! Melhor show que eu já fui!**

**Ok, mas não vim aqui para falar sobre isso, apesar de não conseguir me aguentar. Eu queria saber, com toda a sinceridade de vocês, se querem que eu continue essa fic. Então, vocês querem?**

**Me mandem por review, ok? Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


End file.
